This Fire
by Caleigho Meer
Summary: when duty and sacrifice conflict with the heart.


"Stay."

.

The war between his chaste reserve and his quivering flesh only led to rapidly crumbling resolve. His eyes caught her fire, before sliding to serene ice as his hand lingered tenderly at the small of her back, weaving through the cascade of white hair. The look he gave her was one of both longing and torture, as he tipped her chin upward to peer at her,  
tracing a gentle trail over her cheek with his thumb to gather the tear. He treasured it in his palmed hand, and sighed with anguish.

"Beloved, I cannot."

.  
Quivering, she only twisted in his grasp, diving deeper into his embrace. He held her, tucking her forehead beneith his chin, enjoying the feel of her hot breath against his flesh, and damning himself for causing her tears.  
She curled deeper against his chest, white heat and ache only tormenting him more as she kissed him.  
"But this is our last night, my love. And when tomorrow comes-"

She was silenced by his sad, knowing kiss, lighting gently across her lips before he gathered her face into his shaking hands and tilted it upward so he could peer into his eyes. Curling his fingers into fists, he almost snarled, "Do not force me to endure the horror of watching you die, Kisara. Do not ask me this, for I will not,  
the cost be damned to us, or to Egypt! I..cannot! I..."

"Seth."

He was silenced by the soft voice whispering his name with finality, and her hand ghosting over his own to stop the rebuke before it became too real to bear.

"Seth. I know not what bitter fate awaits me, but I do know that I...will perish tomorrow, and your defiance of that order will only result in your own demise. Do not force me to leave this world with even more blood on my hands!"

Seth snarled, twisted his hands into shaking knots into his silk tunic, trying and almost failing to avoid striking the wall in his helpless fury. He knew that it would only upset her more to see such a violent outburst. Shaking, he drew a long, harsh breath,  
and called upon every last scrap of restraint to force himself to calm. "I will save you."

It was a harsh promise, laced with tragic rancor as he grit teeth, and slid his hands over hers. She only smiled at him, tears radiating, as she ran a hand down the sharp cheekbone, graced it with a last kiss. "You cannot, Seth. And your refusal to see the truth will only result in more suffering. I ask you only one thing, Seth. Promise me that you...will not hate him. That you will not lose your integrity, and that your honor will burn bright and true as the jewels of Ra. Promise me this, Seth. I couldn't bear knowing that my leaving would corrupt you..."

He gathered her hands into his, drew her close, pressed her hand over his breastbone and gently flattened the palm so that she could feel the thunder of the heart in his chest. "Heart of my heart. I would never dishonor your light by giving into the darkness. Do you not know how your love has saved me from such a bitter fate? As for the Pharoah...."

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully, as he gently drew her inward again, his arms crossing over her back, forming a shelter against the darkness.  
"He is a just king, and will not allow the death of a defenseless, inocent woman for any reason. I have served him faithfully, and he has proven to be worthy of it in all things."

Kisara only took his hand, her eyes hardening from tears to ice, as she only shook her head. "It may not be his choice, Seth. If...if it comes to the choice of my life for the people....I know the choice he will be forced to make, because it is the same choice I would make as well. My one life is not worth more than so many more lives. You know this, beloved. And I pay the price willingly. My blood is not worth the blood of so many inocents."

His arms suddenly latched over her, the protective gesture almost painfully as he buried his mouth into her hair, and whispered, harshly,  
"But, you are inocent as well!"

She gave him a bittersweet kiss, remaining silent as she slowly went limp in his arms. "Inocent, my love, but not worthy"  
Seth said nothing, only allowed her to nestle against him, as she drifted to sleep. 


End file.
